


you are in love

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on "you are in love" by taylor swift." </p><p>"Every moment with him made her thankful for the air she is able to breathe and clothes she is able to wear; her whole life she never felt like an us, but then she met Lucas and everything changed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are in love

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy !!

One look, dark room  
Meant just for you  
Time moved too fast  
You play it back

It’s in the way he looks at her. The way he made her feel invincible. No matter where they were, what they were doing, or who was with them, Lucas Friar made Maya Hart grateful that she was alive. Every moment with him made her thankful for the air she is able to breathe and clothes she is able to wear; her whole life she never felt like an us, but then she met Lucas and everything changed. 

Lighthearted joke  
No proof, not much  
But you saw enough

For two years he let her tease him, hoping that it meant something. Hoping that this was her way of paying attention to him in the only way she knew how. So, in the face of blind optimism, he played her games. He lost some, but when he won, he could feel himself growing closer and closer to reaching her. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. 

Small talk, he drives  
Coffee at midnight  
The light reflects  
The chain on your neck  
He says, “Look up.”  
And your shoulders brush  
No proof, one touch  
But you felt enough

Summer had always been Maya’s favorite season, more time for her art and less time for school. But when eighth grade ended, summer became a time for undiscovered anxieties to make themselves known. They crawled under Maya’s skin, up her neck, and into her brain until her head was too full to let anything else in, smiles and art and the feeling of the summer sun on her skin included. Lucas noticed. Lucas always noticed. He began stealing Maya away from herself, emptying her head for her whenever she couldn’t do it for herself. Sometimes it was over the phone, sometimes it was in the moments they met eyes across a room full of their friends, other times it was at 4 am on an unremarkable Wednesday when he took her out to watch the sunrise. 

On this particular unremarkable Wednesday, on the hood of Lucas’ father’s truck, Maya began to doze off onto his shoulder just as the sun was making it’s debut. 

He says, “Look up.” 

Their shoulders brush.

Their eyes lock and the sun and the whole entire sky is forgotten because the entire galaxy is in each other’s eyes and suddenly all Maya wants to do is paint the entire spectrum of color in of Lucas’ eyes. The sun continues rising before them, but the doubts and fears that occupy Maya’s mind descend and fall out of her the way dandelion seeds blow in the wind. That moment with Lucas is all she needs.

You can hear it in the silence, silence  
You can feel it on the way home, way home  
You could see it with the lights out, lights out  
You are in love, true love  
You are in love

They’re laying alone together in the silence of her bedroom. There’s a storm raging outside of her window but it’s nothing compared to way the way he felt when she kissed him. He didn’t know your blood could be ignited in flames before he felt her lips on his. Her hands are in his hair and then they’re on his back and everywhere in between at all once. It’s so much but not enough all at once. It’s when her lips find the soft skin between his jaw and collar bone that he knows he never wants any of this to stop. Sighs and moans fill the air but then the room is silent and Maya’s face is out of reach, a look of confusion on her face.

“Why’d you stop? Is something wrong?” He sits up, his weight on his elbows and forearms as Maya rests on his lap.

“Did you seriously not just hear what you said?” Somewhere under the disbelief, there’s hurt.

Even more confused than before, “No, what did I say?”

She laughs to herself in disbelief, looking down at her hands. Without looking up, barely above a whisper, she says, “You told me you love me.”

His mind goes blank and his mouth goes numb. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love her, because he did, oh God did he love her, but he wanted it to be the right time. He wanted her to feel his love and not jus hear it. He wanted it to be special for her, she had gone so long without all of the love she deserved, she wanted to make it special for her. 

He took too long to respond and Maya began panicking. How could she have been so stupid as to believe him? He didn’t love her as much as she loved him. No one could love anything as much as she loved him. She started to crawl off of him when he sat up fully and grabbed her face.

“Yes. Maya Hart, I love you. I wanted it to mean more than this, I wanted you to feel special and loved because our love is special. You are the reason I get up in the morning and what keeps me up at night, you’re more than I deserve and everything I could hope for. I love you so much and I need you to believe me, do you believe me?”

Her face still in his hands, she nods silently.

His smile breaks his face into a million different pieces and it’s as if there is light radiating out of him, breaking free from within. 

He kisses her again, but this time she lets him love her. She lets her walls fall completely for the first time in God only knows how long, and she feels like she could float away. But he has her, with him she’s grounded and she’s not going anywhere. 

They break away and she’s smiling as wide as her mouth will allow her, “Oh yeah I love you too,” she giggles as she speaks, unable to hide her giddiness. 

He laughs along with her and they lay back against the pillows, allowing the rain and the sound of each other’s heart beats to lull them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> request fics on my tumblr girlmeetsangst


End file.
